escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Char B1
De serie tanks die we kennen als de Char B had een typisch 'Eerste Wereldoorlog-uiterlijk'. Dit is niet zo vreemd, want zijn ontwikkeling voert terug naar 1921 en de directe nadagen van WO I. Toendertijd was er behoefte aan een tank met een 75-mm kanon dat op de romp was gemonteerd. Het zou echter nog tot 1930 duren voordat hij uiteindelijk gebouwd werd. Dit was de zware Char B tank met een gewicht van ongeveer 25 ton. Verdere doorontwikkeling leidde in 1935 tot de volledige productieversie, de Char B1. De Char B1 was een voor zijn tijd krachtige tank:hij had een op de koepel geplaatst 47-mm kanon met vijftig granaten en een 75-mm kanon met 74 granaten aan de voorzijde van de romp. De secundaire bewapening bestond uit twee 7,5-mm machinegeweren met 5100 patronen. De beperkte draaicirkel van het rompkanon werd deels gecompenseerd door een complex besturingssysteem waardoor het voertuig snel naar het doel gemanoeuvreerd kon worden. Hoewel zijn ouderwetse uiterlijk dit verhulde, zat de Char B vol met geavanceerde eigenschappen, die varieerden van zelfdichtende brandstoftanks tot groepsgewijze smering van de vele lagers. Ook had de tank een elektrische startmotor en was er veel aandacht besteed aan de interne brandveiligheid. De bemanning bestond uit vier personen. Ze zaten verspreid door de tank op een manier die de interne communicatie bemoeilijkte. Dit leidde tot veel operationele problemen. De bemanning van de Char B1 moest bestaan uit goedgetrainde specialisten, teneinde het potentieel van de tank als gevechtsvoertuig volledig te benutten. In 1940 waren dergelijke teams er echter nog nauwelijks. De laatste productievariant was de Char B1-bis, met een dikkere bepentsering (minimaal 14 mm en maximaal 65 mm) in vergelijking met de Char B1 (respectievelijk 14 mm en 40 mm). Ook was de koepel aangepast en had hij een krachtigere motor. Latere productiemodellen hadden zelfs een nog krachtiger motor (gebaseerd op vliegtuigmotoren) en een grotere brandstofcapaciteit. De productie van de Char B1-bis startte in 1937 en in 1940 waren er zo'n vierhonderd Char B-tanks van alle types operationeel. Rond die tijd waren de Char B1 en de Char B1-bis de meest voorkomende en de meest krachtige van alle zware Franse tanks. Het basistype was de belangrijkste gevechtstank van de enkele gespecialiseerde pantserformaties van het Franse leger. De Duitsers hadden veel ontzag voor de Char B1, omdat het 75-mm kanon in staat was om zelfs de Panzerkampfwagen IV gevechtstank uit te schakelen. Maar tijdens de gevechten in mei en juni 1940 werden de Duitsers aanzienlijk geholpen door diverse factoren. Eén hiervan was dat de Char B1 een complex voertuig was dat enorm veel onderhoud nodig had. Heel veel tanks hielden er op weg naar het slagveld gewoonweg mee op en werden achtergelaten. De Duitsers konden ze op deze manier onbeschadigd in bezit nemen. Een andere tegenslag voor de Fransen was dat - net zoals bij andere tankeenheden - de Char B1's vaak opgedeeld werden voor de plaatselijke verdediging en in kleine groepjes moesten opereren, in plaats van gegroepeerd te worden ingezet om zo een samenhangende aanval te kunnen ondernemen die de snelle opmars van de Duitse pantserdivisies had kunnen beteugelen en misschien zelfs beëindigen. De Duitsers namen de Char B1-bis over als de PzKpfw B1-bis 740(f) en gebruikten hem voor verschillende taken. Sommige voertuigen gingen intact over naar bezettingseenheden zoals die op de Kanaaleilanden. Andere werden omgebouwd voor het trainen van bestuurders of werden aangepast tot gemotoriseerde artillerievoertuigen. Sommige voertuigen werden uitgerust met vlammenwerpers, en omgedoopt tot PzKpfw Flamm(f). In 1944 zou een klein aantal tanks dat nog in Frankrijk aanwezig was wederom door het Franse leger worden ingezet, maar in 1945 waren er hier nog maar weinig van over. Links Wikipedia Categorie:Tanks Categorie:Landmacht